Sorrisos, no vazio
by ShinjuRK
Summary: Mesmo no vazio, na tristeza, os sorrisos simbolizam toda a vida... mesmo quando esta desvanece...


Sorrisos, no vazio  
  
Quando, num pôr-do-sol, o céu está vermelho por entre as nuvens volumosas, e no horizonte, junto à terra, tudo parece que arde, é porque o dia que aí vem vai ser limpo e quente. A noite está amena, o ar leve, a terra quente e seca, a luz da lua intensa e acolhedora, o silêncio é total. Tudo está a dormir calmamente, esperando o novo dia que ai vem. Por fim, aparece o primeiro raio de sol que mais se parece com um braço, que por entre montanhas, sobe lentamente a dizer bom dia à terra, até aparecer totalmente para dar luz ao dia, à vida, e iluminar a escuridão. Tal como naquela manhã de Verão. Não é por acaso que se diz que o Japão é o país do sol nascente. É o primeiro a ser avisado que ainda há mais um dia, mais uma oportunidade, mais uma vida a percorrer. Os pássaros, pequenos e grandes, voavam pelo céu azul, limpo e puro daquela manhã, dando os bons dias à terra a acordando todos os seres para o novo dia. Na cidade, as casas começavam a abrir as janelas para deixar entrar luz, os homens um a um, começavam a sair à rua enchendo-a de gente para fazer compras, para trabalhar, para o dia de todos os dias. O silêncio da noite, era agora ocupado pelo barulho do dia. Os olhos de Kaoru continuavam fechados, a ver uma outra dimensão em que tudo pode acontecer e acontece, onde tudo é bom e mau ao mesmo tempo e nunca sabemos explicar por quê. Onde a mente se instala durante o sono para ver com olhos fechados o mundo dos sonhos, das mentiras e das verdades, das tristezas e das esperanças. Naquele momento tudo estava negro. Nem um som. Nem uma imagem. Apenas o vazio. Ela dormia profundamente, ultrapassando a barreira do sonho. Estava na dimensão mais profunda e mais perfeita; o vazio. No meio dessa enorme cortina negra, uns raios de luz forte começaram a entrar e a rasgar essa barreira entre a realidade e o nada. Com dificuldade, abriu os olhos e tentou fixar o olhar na porta do seu quarto. Com tanta luminosidade, fechou os olhos com firmeza levando a sua mão à cara para os tapar. Quando, uma mão suave e quente lhe toca dizendo algo que Kaoru não percebia; ainda não tinha acordado por completo. Tirou a mão dos olhos, e com dificuldade, tentou abri-los. "Bom dia, Kaoru." Sorriu e retorquiu em palavras calmas. "Vamos?" Levantando-se, respondeu "Sim.já é tarde?", "Não, ainda temos tempo. Mas agora vais ter que te levantar. Trouxe-te o pequeno-almoço." Não, aquele não era o que ele costumava fazer.tudo estava diferente. Kaoru não respondeu, desviou o olhar e fixou-o no nada, aparecendo lágrimas no canto dos olhos. A porta do quarto fechou- se. Estava sozinha. voltou a olhar para o tabuleiro onde estava o pequeno- almoço, e uma lágrima correu pela sua face lisa e pálida. Uma única lágrima, pois de tanto chorar, já nem os olhos tinham força para demonstrar tristezas. "Por favor.por favor."disse soluçando. Fechou os olhos com força, apertou os dentes e abanou a cabeça de um lado para o outro fazendo com que as lágrimas se soltassem dos cantos dos olhos. Respirou fundo. Vestiu-se, pegou no tabuleiro ainda com a comida, e saiu do quarto em direcção à cozinha. Pelo caminho, parou a observar uma flor amarela do jardim, em que tinha pousado uma borboleta azul que calmamente abanava as suas frágeis asas. Enquanto que sugava o pólen da flor, não parava de abanar docemente as suas asas; mexia-se no imóvel. Tudo estava imóvel. O olhar de Kaoru estava imóvel a fixar aquela pequena borboleta azul. E, de repente, esta voou deixando a flor tal qual como estava, sem se mexer, o que fez com que Kaoru desviasse o olhar para o que estava a fazer. Encontrava-se no vazio. mas num vazio com vida que a mantinha a respirar e a fazer o coração bater; no entanto, cada vez mais lento. Chegando à cozinha, pouso o tabuleiro e sentou-se no alpendre encostada à porta a pensar nele, a pensar em todos os momentos que passou com ele, em cada sorriso seu, em cada movimento seu, e naquele dia. O dia em que tudo tinha mudado. Para Kaoru o som das aves, o som das pessoas na rua, já não existia. No entanto, os seus lábios sorriam pois tinha sido a sua última promessa enquanto viva. Agora tudo não passava do vazio, do nada. Já não estava viva de mente, mas o seu corpo cansado implorava pela morte. Ela só queria fechar os olhos e deixar a sua mente partir. "Kaoru! Então, estás pronta? É melhor irmos. Kaoru? Kaoru, responde! Por favor.Kaoru, responde!..." esta voz ecoava na sua mente, e ela observava-a sem a julgar e sem conseguir responder. Apenas a sua última força de esperança puxou o seu próprio corpo para cima, fazendo com que ela se levantasse e andasse em direcção àquela voz. "Kaoru.não podes estar assim.a cada dia que passa estás pior! O que é que eu posso fazer para te ajudar?" Kaoru olhou para Misao, para o seu rosto também cansado, e lembrou-se de quando a conheceu. Foi porque estava à procura do Kenshin. "Não ligues, Misao. Isto há-de passar.eu sei que já passou o tempo suficiente para acordar deste pesadelo, mas.não sou capaz." sorriu, pegou nas mãos de Misao e continuou "Estou a ficar cansada de tudo isto. Só quero é paz." Esta começou a chorar abraçando-se a Kaoru como uma criança. Sorriu e não disse mais nada.  
  
Aquela estrada. como era escura! No entanto, Kaoru sentia-se iluminada cada vez que dava mais um passo em direcção ao local dos seus sonhos. Ao local onde toda a paz existe.no vazio. Há um ano, ela tinha feito aquele mesmo caminho. Nesse dia estava triste, mas hoje, tudo estava claro, passivo e imóvel. Nem o vento que naquele dia soara forte, fazia hoje qualquer barulho. O sol queimava o ar tornando-o seco e ardente. O céu, azul do mar, brilhava até ao infinito, para além do que a visão alcança. E ali estava Kaoru, naquele momento único, com Misao ao seu lado apoiando o seu andar. Sorria.não parava de sorrir, mesmo com as lágrimas a correr pela face. Tudo estava alegre. "Misao?" Fechou os olhos e fez com que ela parasse. "Sim, Kaoru?" respondeu temendo o pior. Todos já sabiam o que iria se passar naquele dia. "Hoje faz um ano desde que o meu marido, o Kenshin, morreu." foi interrompida pelo soluçar triste de Misao. "Não chores.ele pediu-me para eu sorrir! Para nunca deixar com que a tristeza se se apoderasse de mim. Por isso sorrio. diz ao Kenji que o amo do fundo do meu coração e que também ele deve sorrir." Misao olhou para ela assustada e gritou "O quê? O que é que estás para aí a dizer? Não! Não sou eu quem lhe vai dizer isso! Não eu! Não!" Kaoru, ajoelhando-se a frente do local onde o seu amor dormia em paz, sorriu, puxou a sua fita azul do cabelo pousando-a no chão, e continuou "Tu sabes por que é que eu estou a dizer isto. diz-lhe, por favor! Ele também sabe que isto iria acontecer mais cedo ou mais tarde." Ajoelhando-se, Misao apertou uma mão de encontra a outra e, sem querer dizer o que a sua consciência lhe pedia, respondeu "Sim.eu sei.mas, por quê? Por quê, Kaoru? Hoje não! Não quero ficar sozinha!" Kaoru olhou para ela, como uma mãe olha para o seu filho que chora, e sem lhe responder, tocou-lhe nas suas mãos fechadas firmemente. Misao abriu os olhos, olhou para ela e ficaram assim durante alguns segundos, De repente, a mesma borboleta azul que Kaoru tinha visto naquela manhã, passou por entre elas fazendo com que Misao desviasse o olhar. A borboleta, pousada em cima da fita azul de Kaoru, quase que desapareceu no meio de tanto azul. o azul dos olhos de Kaoru. Quando Misao voltou a olhar para ela, o seu azul tinha desaparecido. tudo estava negro. A sua cabeça estava virada para o Kenshin, inclinada, e os seus lábios sorriam. sorriam profundamente numa morte sublime como um sono profundo sem sonhos nem pesadelos. Apenas o vazio.  
  
Fim 


End file.
